I Love You Bella
by musicnartfan07
Summary: Edward Cullen is in love with life long friend Bella. But how will she deal when he professes his love to her? ExB lemons all around!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of Twilight ...mwahaha!!! (Though I'm sure we all wish we did!!!)

Chapter 1: Saved By the Bell

They were the best of friends. Not the type of friends where all the adults just smile and nod their heads when they hung out with one another. No, Edward and Bella were best friends, and though neither one would admit it, they both had strong feelings for one another. They had met in seventh grade, and that was the day that Edward knew he had fallen for the petite brunette that helped him gather his books when he dropped them. It was almost as if God had sent him an angel, only it was his responsibility to look after her.

EPOV

I love watching her. Every move she makes is so innocent and it pains me to know that she can never understand what a monster I am. Oh, how I would love to take her in my arms, and never let anyone near her again. It would be just us, and I would keep her safe in my arms, and never let her go…

"Edward?" Bella had awoken me from my daydream; her piercing brown eyes were full of compassion and worry.

"Yes Bella?"

"Um…" She blushed that favorite blush of mine, turning her bale ivory skin into a red crimson that I adored so much. "I just wanted to know why you were staring at me." She blushed harder as her sentence ended. I may be in my senior year, but it was hard not to think perverted when she did that. I imagined cupping her delicate face n my hands, and running her up the stairs.

"Um...Edward…you're doing it again." She giggled again, and I swear if I had a heartbeat it would be thumping out of my chest at the moment.

"Oh, sorry...I was just thinking of our Physic Final tomorrow." I quickly made up an excuse as I came back to reality.

"Its okay, you were just starting to scare me, I thought I had something in my teeth or a stain on my blouse or something…oh, never mind…" She stammered off her sentence as I tired to refocus my attention to the teacher. You would think after 100 years I would be used to this, but alas no prevail.

The bell rang and I rushed out the door and to my Volvo. I needed to get home, and ask Carlisle for advice. I needed to ask Bella out, and I needed to do it now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Carlisle's Advice

I drove fast down the highway; I needed to speak with Carlisle. He was the only one who would be able to help me. And trust me, I needed the help. I pulled up to the house, and I could hear Alice squealing behind the door waiting for me. As soon as I entered she jumped on me screaming excitedly.

"I can't believe you're finally going to ask her out! I am SO happy for you!! I've always liked Bella, and she's such a nice person. And I can't thank you enough! Finally I can have a shopping buddy that won't runaway at vampire speed!" She used one breath to say it all, and I couldn't thank Jasper enough for calming her down with his powers. But I did want her to go away so I pretended to be very horny so that Jasper would get overwhelmed and force her upstairs.

Lucky for me, Jasper suddenly grabbed Alice's wrists and hurriedly rushed her upstairs with her giggling behind him. In the meantime, I rushed to Carlisle's study and unfortunately ran into Emmet.

"Hey little brother! So, word around the house is that you have the hotts for Bella Swan? I can't believe it, I am so proud of you! Just think; my little Edward is finally going to lose his virginity to a human!"

I growled deeply in my throat which made him laugh harder. "Shut up Emmet, I am not having sex with her, she is my best friend, and I would never put her that position. Now move out of my way, or I will force you." I walked beside him as he snickered.

"Fine, just remember this: Don't be silly wrap your willy!!!"

"We're not even going out yet!"

"Yet." With that he stomped off in a rage of laughter. Leaving me humiliated might I add. I finally reached Carlisle's study, and slowly opened the door.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"I just wanted to know if it was a good idea for me to ask out Bella."

"Why of course Edward, it would make none of us happier than to see you two together."

"Are you absolutely sure, I would never want to hurt her." I felt sick to my stomach after I mentioned it.

"Edward, you are a strong man, and I have no doubt that you will be an up most gentleman. As long as you are cautious, and don't get carried away, you should be fine. I give you my word."

"Thank you Carlisle, I feel much better now."

"Take care my boy." I left the room and hurriedly went to find Alice. If anyone knew how to set up the perfect date, I knew it was her. I didn't even make it down the hall before she appeared before me purse and credit cards I hand.

"Let's go!!!" She squealed as we took off to the mall to find something for Bella. Of course, I still needed to ask her out first. Alice paid me no mind though as she pulled up into a parking space.

Alice rushed me into and out of stores, and this was just for a simple piece of jewelry, I was more than afraid to know what she would do when I picked out a wedding ring.

"Now Edward, you know that for a wedding ring, we're going to Europe to look at the finest cut diamonds," she teased as she read my thoughts. I shuddered at the though, and she laughed harder.

I finally found a simple chain that I adored. It was a small Blue Rose, on a silver chain. Alice was happy because it was on sale, and I was happy because I hoped Bella would like it. Alice and I set up the plan for a blind date with Bella. I wanted her to be completely surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dinner for Two

BPOV

"Alice what are you doing here?" I asked as my best friend walked through my front door unexpected.

"Edward wanted me to ask you to meet us at the Olive Garden in Seattle, we're having a family night out," Alice said sweetly while she hugged me. Hmm, Olive Garden didn't sound so bad right now.

"Okay, I'll leave a note for Charlie then." I ran upstairs to my room with Alice in tow, and I could see that she was too excited when I opened my door. It was like I was hit with a tidal wave, only the tidal wave was full of clothes, makeup, shoes, and accessories.

"Why do you insist on buying all this stuff for me?" I groaned as I attempted to find my bed under the heap in front of me. She just simply squealed and through an outfit at me. I grudgingly put it on, and surprisingly liked what I saw. The outfit was a white camisole, with a royal blue sweater on top, and it had black skinny jeans, and blue heels.

"And now for you're hair!!!"

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes!" Alice twisted, teased, and curled my hair into fathoms that I did not think were possible. Then she attacked me with a makeup brush, and when she threw me in front of the mirror, I barely recognized myself.

"Can we go now?" I begged her, because I wanted to go eat dinner. My stomach was growling, and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Fine, let's go!" She hummed, as she led me out to her Porsche. I hopped into the front seat, as she took off at that stupidly fast vampire speed pf hers. I desperately wished that Edward was going to be there. I wanted him so bad, but I knew better. He was so far out of my league, and I knew that he could never want a girl like me.

We pulled up to the restaurant and Alice rushed me inside. I saw Edward, and his eyes widened and that grin of his appeared. I took it that he liked my outfit; I just hoped that I didn't fall in these heels. I started to walk towards him, and thankfully he grabbed my arm as I began to slip.

"Thanks." I mumbled, not meeting his gorgeous Topaz eyes. He just beamed at me, and I looked helplessly over to Alice who seemed to be mirroring him. As if on cue, her phone started ringing. She talked for a few minutes, before turning back to us.

"Oh, man, I have to go. Jazz just knocked over Esme's vase, and she's throwing a fit, so I need to help him out."

"Oh, okay, by Alice." I said as I hugged her before she left. Her petite figure almost bounced out of the doors, and headed towards the car. I couldn't decide if I was scared, nauseous, excited, or all the above after I realized I was now alone with Edward Cullen.

"So, I guess this means we will be spending the evening alone tonight, since the others appear to be busy." He grinned as he led me to our table.

"I guess so," I reluctantly didn't feel nervous. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

EPOV

She was so beautiful, and Alice had done an amazing job on her hair. Not to mention that this would be one of my favorite outfits of hers. I was grateful that the others supported my decision, and was reluctant that Alice was willing to part from Bella, so that she and I might spend dinner together.

"I chose a spot to sit in the sunroom, if that's okay with you." I gently maneuvered her through the restaurant as she nodded. We arrived at a simple table with a white table cloth that was seated in the back corner of the restaurant and was surrounded by glass. Bella looked so beautiful under the lights that were strung along the windows.

"Oh, Edward it's so amazing, how can you be affording this?" She looked around nervously as we sat down.

"I was able to pull a few strings with the owner. Thankfully, Carlisle is good friends with him."

"Edward you shouldn't have, I really don't want to be a burden…" She blushed that favorite expression of mine, and my non-existent heart melted.

"Bella, you have to let me spoil you more, you're one of my closest friends." I took her hand in mine, and kissed it. I watched her eyes widen, and felt her heart increase. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then shook her head, and stared at her plate embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Bella, did I do something wrong?" She looked up at me, and shook her head.

"No, I was just…oh, never mind."

"No, please tell me." I wavered a hand jesture for her to continue, but the stupid waiter showed up. We gave our orders, the food came, and I tried to talk again.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" her heart fluttered as I looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Yes." She said in a small voice, that I probably wouldn't have heard if I wasn't a vampire.

"We've been friends for a long time, since seventh grade, and I wanted to know if I can take this one step further…" I couldn't believe I was stammering, so I let out a cool breath and continued, "I wanted to know if you would be my…girlfriend." The word came out and I looked up at her. She beamed at me with the brightest of smiles that could light up a room.

"Edward…how could I refuse?" She almost squealed. I was the happiest man alive, but I had almost forgotten to give her the necklace.

"Bella? There is one more thing I need to do."

"What's that Edward?" Her smile faded a little, and I could hear her heart beat changing.

"Well, I wanted to give you this." With that, I slid a blue velvet box over to her, and watched as her eyes widened once more. She took out the royal blue rose, with the silver chain and her eyes lit up with tears. I helped her put it on, and it looked beautiful against her sweatshirt.

"Oh, Edward, it's so beautiful! I love it so much! Thank you!" She kissed my cheek. I took her hand in mine, and led her back to my car. I drove her home, and offered to sleep next to her, to which she didn't complain. (I did it every night anyway) She laid my arms, and fell asleep. I lied, now I am the happiest man in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry Guys. I'm in Pennsylvania, and I can't really update the story! But I'll try my best!!! RXR the story so far please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Young love

EPOV

Bella awoke early in the morning, and against my wishes she had to get out of bed. I waited as she took a human moment. I stared around her room, noticing all the little things that she'd collected (or that Charlie had just never let her part with). I looked up as she stood in the doorway smiling.

"Edward, I wasn't dreaming last night was I?" She asked as her smile faltered.

"No, Bella, you were not dreaming." I said as I softly kissed her on the lips. She pulled me closer, but I had to break apart, I knew that I had to keep control. It wouldn't be fair to take advantage of her.

"Bella, as much as I want to, I need to stay in control." I tried to be very gentle. She looked rejected, so I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead.

"You have no idea what you do to me." I mumbled as I smelled her strawberry scented hair.

"I can only guess…" She giggled.

"Sorry." I actually felt embarrassed, I didn't mean to press into her accidentally; I didn't want to make her feel awkward. She departed from her room to go downstairs, and I went out the window so that I could meet her in the driveway. Even as a vampire, I couldn't help but love her. I know it's forbidden, but sometimes you just can't help loving someone the way you do.

I watched her open her front door, and walked to her side of the car, and pulled the door open for her. I was planning on taking her to the house; I was hoping that Emmet would be long gone by the time we got there.

"So, Bella, what would you like to do today?"

"Can we go to your house? I need to ask Alice something." She smiled sweetly. I personally wanted to know what she had to ask, but I would find out sooner or later.

"That's fine." I replied as we took off down the street, leaving a blur of what used to be her house behind us. We soon arrived at the house, and I pulled to a gentle stop. I was at her side of the door in a few seconds, and helped her out making sure she didn't fall. I put m hand around her waist as I opened the front door, sending a mental warning to Emmet to leave while he was still alive. Esme was the first to great us, hugging Bella and kissing her forehead. You would think we we're engaged the way she fussed over her with all the congratulatory statements.

_Oh, Edward I am so happy for the both of you!!! _Esme said telepathically as she beamed at the two of us. I sent her a mental thank you, and sat with Bella on the couch. Of course, Alice arrived taking Bella by the hand and leading her up the stairs, and leaving me alone on the couch.

"Oh, Edward don't give me that face, she'll be back soon. Besides, you're immortal you'll can wait!" She laughed as she raced up the stairs. A growl deep in my throat followed the girls, making Alice laugh louder.

BPOV

"Alice, you're hurting my arm!" I was giggling so hard, I didn't notice until we reached the top of the stairs that my arm was starting to bruise.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I didn't want Edward to try and take you away from me." She laughed as she released her grip.

"After that last comment, I was surprised that he didn't try and run up the stairs!"

"Yeah, and with vampire speed, we would never have survived!" Alice collapsed on her bed trying to calm herself down from her laughing fit.

"I CAN HEAR THE BOTH OF YOU!" Edward bellowed from downstairs. This made the both of us laugh even harder than we were before. I collapsed next to her, tears streaking my face. I breathed loudly as I calmed down and could breathe again.

"Now tell me the details!" Alice demanded a huge smile on her face.

"We ate, he asked me to be his girlfriend, he gave me a necklace, and I fell asleep. That's all!" I teased her.

"Bella, I did not work on your makeover for two hours for that load of crap! Now tell me everything that happened!" She gave me an evil grin. I sighed, and went into explicit detail of every waking moment that happened during dinner. After I was done, we heard knocking at the door, and Alice smiled as Jasper entered. He smiled sheepishly at me; I knew that he didn't like lying to his family members.

"Thank you Jasper, I know last night wasn't exactly something you were excited to try." Alice and I beamed at him. He just nodded and asked if he and Alice could spend some time alone, and I graciously left the room and scurried down the hall. I was curious to see Edward's room, even though I had been over his house since we were little, I still never really entered it unless he was with me.

I quietly opened the door, hoping that maybe (though very unlikely) his vampire hearing would pardon me for just one moment in life. I quietly tiptoed into the room, and started browsing through his CD's, and movie collections. I stood on my toes, in attempt to reach the movie I wanted all the way at the top of his bookshelf.

"Almost…there…" I sighed, and looked around for something I could stand on. I piled some textbooks on the floor, knowing he never used them anyway. I then climbed up a couple of shelves, and supported my weight by gripping a shelf tightly with my arms.

"Yes!" I squealed as I became the perfect height, and extended my arm and grabbed the movie. I turned to jump, but my shoe caught the bookshelf. I started to fall, when two cold arms wrapped around my waist pulling me off the shelf. I looked up and Edward stared at me with his Topaz eyes filled with concern.

"What were you trying to do Bella?" He asked, trying to keep his voice gentle.

"I wanted a movie, but you put it on the top shelf, and I couldn't reach." I blushed, knowing my excuse sounded stupid. He rolled his eyes and carried me to the bed, gently placing me down.

"You nearly scared me half to death." He said his voice filled with hurt. I raised an eyebrow and opened up my mouth, but he cut me off, "Even if I am immortal, it still scared me."

"Sorry…" I said softly, I really did feel bad. "Edward, does this mean we can't watch the movie now?"

"No, we can still watch the movie Bella." He chuckled. I handed him the DVD and he popped it into the TV. I snuggled into him as it played, trying not to fall asleep. He was comfortable, what can I say?

"Bella, if you're tired, go to sleep."

"Damn, I thought you wouldn't notice." I smiled, softly kissing him of the lips. He kissed me back slowly and then pulled away.

"Oh, my sweet Bella." He smiled as he hugged me.


End file.
